hearths_rest_homebrewfandomcom-20200213-history
The Innocent
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Titles | } |- ! Alignment | } |- ! Portfolio | } |- ! Worshippers | } |- ! Domains | } |- ! Sub-domains | } |- ! Favoured Weapon | } |- ! Symbols | } |- ! Appears As | } |} The Innocent Often referred to as Brightchild, The Innocent is a deity of childlike innocence and purity. The deity is focused on protecting both the physical and emotional well being of young minds through play and fun. Followers of the faith are encouraged to use their natural or magical talents in promoting a sense of joyousness amongst populations of children and adults alike. They recognise the inherent lack of corruption within children as something to strive for even within adulthood. Many followers also believe strongly in seeking the wonder and fantastical aspects of reality through imagination, believing it will bring them a step closer to the divine. Those who focus on works of art or imagination often refer to The Innocent as The Radiant Dreamer. They think this reflects the deities sense of optimism coupled with the sense of wanderlust, both endearing qualities within young children. Imagery of the sun and daylight are important due to the association with optimism and brightness usually offers a sense of safety to many young children. Despite their innocence followers can often find themselves swept up in the mischievous ways of young minds, playing pranks and joke on other adults alongside children. They are quick to put a stop to any prank that could cause serious damage or harm, but none the less they often annoy adults subjected to such tricks. Many call these the Followers of the Playful Prankster, a term which they quickly adopted as their own. For some a heavier hand is required for the protection of children and innocence. Naming their deity the Watcher of the Sleeping Child, they enforce a heavily aggressive attitude to any threat to a child. Far sterner and much less forgiving that other members of their faith, these followers take up arms against evil humanoids or creatures in an area and are the most likely to force their way into a home where they believe a child is suffering abuse. Others of the faith claim these people dishonour the intent of the Brightchild with their obvious disregard for true innocence. Watcher’s of the Sleeping Child equally claim that unless a follower of The Innocent is willing to damn their own soul and sense of purity in the endeavour to protect a child, they cannot truly call themselves protectors of the young. Worshippers & Clergy People attracted to The Brightchild tend to be fun loving, easy going and casual in their approach to life. One of the key elements that bring them together is their love for childlike innocence and purity. This doesn’t just extend towards children, but rather to the sense of freedom and endearing nature of naivety that is often associated with children. By extension worshippers often place themselves in positions to protect children and their view of the world, as too being better beings in a recognisably harsh world. Free of pride, self importance and of pure and good hearts, these people either try to protect and care for young innocents in cities or towns, or attempt to travel and reach out to areas where young folk may be troubled. They’re commonly held dogma is in protecting children in danger or at risk of succumbing to violence and destructive environments. Appearance Followers of the Brightchild wear many different types of clothing. One cleric may travel in ceremonial vestments and robes, when a second cleric travels in chainmail and leather. One commonality between all the followers is the appearance of pure white clothing, often taking extreme measures to dye their cloth white or add white finishes to heavier armours. Decorating their robes or armours with flowery patterns is also an important aesthetic, to emphasis the faith and displays it openly. Mithril is a highly sought after metal among those inclined to armour themselves and many craftsmen of the Brightchild take pride in making smaller pieces for young children to wear due to Mithril’s inherently light weight. Most carry weapons of their choosing, but followers who work regularly with children often become proficient with slings. They find that these weapons, in the hands of someone capable, can be deadly, but the risk of causing harm to a curious child playing with a sling is very limited unlike a dagger or sword. Followers The Brightchild attracts mostly clerics and bards to its cause, but followers can extend from other professions. Good aligned Clerics are attracted to the faith from a sense of preserving innocence and purity, whilst bards which create music or other pieces of art for the appreciation of children. Any temple usually has a Cleric or Paladin in charge, especially those situated at defensive positions to prevent incursions within cities by evil aligned humanoids or creatures. Preachers of the religion tend to be far easier to approach than others due to instantly viewing all strangers as friends first. They’re also approachable due to having spent a large amount of time with children. Charismatic figures who have an interest in the welfare of children find themselves naturally drawn to the dogmas of the faith. Notable Historic Figures of the Faith Thane the Trustworthy A Cleric of the faith was renowned for travelling the wilderness and offering a listening ear to any child wishing to talk in confidence. He mostly listened to harmless concerns, but there are accounts of some occasions where he would visit the parents alone of a child, after which the child would be released to his charge. No one is certain what occurred during these quiet talks with the parents, but many suspects he performed this only in the direst situations to a child’s wellbeing. Sarim & Ewulf Many Faces Both these people were adept at performing magic and used it on many occasions as children’s entertainers. With the use of illusionary spells, one of the pair would take the form of certain creatures whilst the other played the part of a great hero. The two performed many great folklore stories and epics and eventually went on to write and create many new ones especially for children. Their plays also had a secondary agenda; with the children so engrossed in the narrative of their plays, they would channel the positive energy and heal any minor injuries the children had gained. Vedmund Didrikson the Nasty Man Vedmund was a paladin that travelled the towns and cities along the eastern rivers. Upon entering the town formally known as Inverpoole, he became affected by the large population of suffering homeless children. Whilst they were forced to beg for food and suffer or perish in the filth of the city, the ruling elite feasted and gorged on lavish entertainment. Vedmund fell that day as he moved through the upper tiers of the small town, slaughtering all adults in a blood fuelled craze. When his rampage ended Vedmund wondered into the wilderness with every child from the town following him. Others of the faith were quick to name him ‘Nasty Man’, and he quickly became a sort of boogie man in the night to all adults who mistreat children. Temples & Shrines Temples to the Brightchild often build up in or around areas frequented by children. Children’s entertainers or poets that are also followers find themselves in schools, orphanages or boarding houses in a hope to bring joy and wonder to young minds. More militaristic of followers actively travel to areas of natural disaster or populations plagued by frequent enemies in order to protect youngsters from the evils of the wider world. During long term endeavours, this can lead to temples being raised amongst those settlements in reverence to the Brightchild. These places almost certainly double as a place for children to congregate and play freely. Appearance Temples to the Brightchild are often large open spaces with bright colours and architecture that is easily climbed. Although a child’s climbing can sometimes result in falls, the clerics see the benefits of exploration and exercise for youngsters as being more important. Equally, given the closeness of clerics and healers, no child that falls is ever left in pain or with any long term injuries. Engravings of flowery vines often incorporate the walls and structure of these temples, along with actual colourful plants and interesting vegetation. Sweet foods and baked goods are almost always on display and free to be taken by anyone visiting. Although the thought that children shouldn’t be made to sit still for too long is popular amongst the more mild mannered followers, some temples do include seating. This seating is usually informal and is mostly employed for discussions amongst adults. Some temples include cushions for children to sit themselves at, and these are often used as classrooms, albeit with the lesions being far more enjoyable and engaging that what wealthy children experience with single tutors. Services When brought to a temple, no matter its location, a child is never turned away. Sick or injured children are seen as a priority above even the temples own ill or injured members. The followers of the Brightchild take pride in offering healing and aid to a child from any background, and never seek payment for such acts whether the child’s family is homeless or children of the ruling elite. These temples do offer healing services to adults and adventurers, but payment as usual is assumed so the temple can continue. In rare situations, the temples clerics may refuse to offer such services to individuals, but such a right is not enforced lightly. Other temples act as orphanages for homeless children. Clerics and followers here take in these vulnerable children and care for them until such a time that they are ready to strike out in the world on their own. Most new preachers or clerics of the faith are from this group of children. Those that have taken the teachings to heart often feel a need to return something to the younger generations and for some, the faith of the Innocent is an ideal way to do this. Holy Texts Bright from the Start The Brightchild’s holy text is displayed in all temples and where the followers collect together. It comprises of ways to interact with children as well as common methods to increase ones joy. The book also includes several games and activities that children can enjoy, and it is rare to find a follower who doesn’t have each of these activities memorised. Holidays Coming Soon Notable Temples Coming Soon